When He Came Back
by RosieBabyy
Summary: Edward Left Bella, Now 2years later his back but will Bella want to be with him again after everyting? or will she stay with boyfriend Jacob? or will she even remember him? Rated M for Language and Future Lemons.
1. When He Showed Up

**Ok so this is my first time I have ever written anything like this and will put a poll up to see if I should continue or not. I just hope someone reads it Lol.**

**I will most likely do more then one point of view if I continue with the story.**

**Please review if you want to. =] **

**I don't owe anything from twilight .. I wish I did. **

BPOV

I have never felt like this in all my life, I didn't know how to describe the feeling I had towards this man. Was he crazy? couldn't he see from the way I looked at him that I was in love with him with every fibre of my body? I couldn't keep my eyes off him! How he could just say what he said to me, was completely and one hundred percent stupid! Yet he truly believed it was the truth. That he didn't deserve me! Is he having a laugh, If anything I didn't deserve him. He was perfect in everyway from his gorgeous bronze hair to his perfect size 10 feet. And then me, well I was just a 16 year old who was insecure next to him…

But that was 2 years ago now, but it was still on this very day. I had to stop thinking about it! I had this amazing boyfriend staring at me with this worried look in his chocolate filled eyes.

"Bella!"

"_What!"_

"Bella, baby, are you alright?"

"_Yes, quit asking the same stupid question Jake."_

"Bella, are you okay, baby?" He kept saying it like I hadn't replied or something. If he asked me one more time I swear I was going to chuck his cute ass out my house.

"Bella, answer me!"

"Fuck sake Jake, What's with you! I answered your dam question like 5 minutes ago!" I screamed at him. He jumped back from where he had been standing in front of me from my outburst.

"No Bella, you didn't! you haven't spoken to me since you got here!"

What?! Wait! I looked around and shocked myself I was sitting on Jake's couch, curled up in a ball no less, crying my eyes out. How the hell did I get here? We were at my house wasn't we? What the hell was happening to me. I would have bet my life we were at my house.

"Jake, I…I'm" I stuttered and started crying all over again. Jake just picked me up into one of his bug wolfy hugs and held me till I stopped crying. I slowly opened my eyes to see that his shirt which was a light grey was now a dark grey and was wet from my salty tears. I looked up into his eyes, and saw worry, confusion and love there. He tightened his grip on me when I looked at him.

"Sorry..I..I don't know what came over me" I looked away from him, worried he could read that I was thinking about **him.**

"Bella?" he said my name with so much love I swear I could of started to cry again, instead I looked up to see him looking at me with them puppy dog eyes.

"I love you, Bells. Please tell me what's wrong?" Jacob said it with complete longing in his voice and eyes. As much as I loved Jacob, my boyfriend of 1year and 6 month. I could never bring myself to tell him about my ex-boyfriend no matter how much he asked.

"I'm fine Jake, I just…had a nightmare and came here." _Please, Please believe me._

"Do you want to talk about it, you seem pretty upset, Bells?" He said this just before he planted a big wet kiss on my forehead.

"Eww, Gross Jake, your such a dog!" I said with a smile

" Bella?" He said unsure of himself. _Oh what now Jacob!?_

"Yeah…?"

"I Love You, you know that right?" I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to say it back and I wanted to don't get me wrong, but every time I went to say it my mouth wet all dry and I couldn't do it. I just nodded my head and kissed him on the cheek. I stood up and headed for his little kitchen.

"Jake, can we order a take away? I really don't feel like cooking."

_Ding Dong. _Jake picked me up from his lap and put me back on the couch. I had made my way into the kitchen before I could even see who was at the door, my mouth was so dry. As I was pulling out a bottle of water from the big white fridge, I realised Jake hadn't answered me back. That was odd Jake always answered me. I headed back to the living room to get a answer to my question. When I rounded the hall way to see _him_, standing at Jacobs door!

All I remember after that was the bottle of water falling from my hand and blackness…

**Ok, so there it was.. Not too sure about it to be honest. What do you guys think? **

**Love RoRo xx**


	2. The Truth

**Ok, so I'm here's a little teaser of the next chapter, its not finished yet and I'm not sure that I will to be honest. I'm just not really feeling this story line, what do you guys think? **

JPOV(Jacob's point of view)

Oh God, Shit!

Bella had fainted when she saw him over 3 hours ago and she still hadn't woken up. I have never been so worried in all my life. When I open the door and saw him, I didn't know what to do. He was just standing there! On my porch! Just looking at me! I didn't know what to do or say, all that was going round my head was _She's going to leave me_. My hear was breaking just looking at him. He hadn't done or said anything and just as I was about to man up and act like he didn't have any effect on me. Bella. She walked round the corner and had this cutest smile on her face and was looking straight at me, then she saw him. All hell broke lose.

Bella dropped the bottle of water that had been in her hands and fainted. I ran to hear just in time to catch her before she fell and hit her head smack on the wooden floor.

Edward had came over to me ( without even being invited in my house, I might add) and asked if she was ok. Ok he had to be kidding right? I told him in no polite words to get lost.

I didn't wait to see what his reaction was I just lifted Bella off the ground and headed to my little bedroom and the end of the hall, and placed her on my king sized bed, kissed her forehead and hoped with every breath in me that she would wake up soon and be remotely ok.

I headed out of my room and saw him just standing there. Still in my house! After I told him to piss off. I was fuming.

"What the fuck, are you doing here Edward?"

"Bella" that was all he could say. Well no shit I already knew it was going to be about her but I needed more. I needed details. Why was he here now? After leaving 2 years ago, yeah I acted like I didn't remember him leaving Bella, only because I knew it hurt her to remember. I knew she was thinking about him when she wouldn't look or answer me earlier. I always knew when she was thinking of him, I'm not sure how but I just did. Maybe it was the way here eyes looked, far off into space all glazed over. But that didn't matter, I loved her and nothing would change that.

"No shit!" I loved her and I be damned if he was going to fuck up what me and Bella had. Yes I admit she has never told me she loves me, even though I tell her all the time, but I could just tell she wanted to but couldn't I never really understood and knew in time she would tell me.

Edward was just staring at me, like his world had died right before his very eyes. And that's when he told me, the truth behind why he came back, why to my house and why the only thing that he said went through to me. Bella. I wouldn't let what Edward had told me to happened. I just wouldn't.

**Thanks for reading =]**

**Ok so Edwards back and Jacob's worried about losing Bella to him, but then Edward tells him something which Jacob what to stop. But What is it??**

**Please review, it would mean a lot to know that someone, anyone is reading and likes/hates it tell me what I'm doing right/wrong. Your input would be great. **

**=]**

**Love RoRo xx**


	3. And You Are?

**Sorry its been a while…I blame my government & politics teacher, she has me doing so many essays, I would call her a bitch, but she's great really. **

**Also this is NOT a full chapter, I have written this much and didn't no what else to write. So it's a little preview of chapter 3. **

**BPOV**

**Wow! My head was killing me, like seriously bad. I've never felt like this, at least I don't think so. Where was I? I looked around to see that I was laying on a king sized bed, with a light brown blanket at the bottom of it. The room itself was not that big, but not the smallest room I had ever seen. It had a warm feeling to it, but that's properly because of the creams, browns and reds in here. Earthy almost. My eyes fell upon a wooden door to the far right of the room, and the doorknob that was turning round, at what seemed like a ridiculously slow rate. **

**Wow! Again. **

**This Man standing there looking at me with so much emotions on his face and in his eyes made his look so intense that I had to look away. I didn't know what I was meant to do. But thankfully I didn't have to worry, he walked over to be and sat on the bed next to me. I looked up, straight into his eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. **

**Wow! Again. **

**Then he spoke, words that I didn't understand and didn't want to her. To be honest I was scared, terrified. I didn't know where I was or who this was. **

"**Bella,…. Please…me, not… not, him." he said this with a sob and a single tear fell from his right eye. **

**Well that made sense. Who was he? And just as I was about to ask, I heard a noise from the door and my eyes shoot to it on there own accord. It was him, just standing there. Why was he just standing there? Why wasn't he telling me what was going on? Why didn't I know this person in front of me like he seemed to know me? Why did he look like I was going to break his heart? Or had? **


End file.
